Early Morning
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey wakes up early and tries to make Mike waffles on a Saturday morning, they end up cuddling in bed. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.


Hey guys! Here's another fluffy Suits fic that I hope you like! (I think I'm up to, like, two dozen now?) Review it, please! (:

* * *

**Title ::** Early Morning.  
**Disclaimer ::** Unfortunately, I do not own our lawyer boyfriends.  
**Summary ::** Harvey tries to make Mike waffles on a Saturday morning, they end up cuddling in bed. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

Harvey woke up early on Saturday morning. He hadn't planned to but, as the sun came in through the window, his eyes fluttered open and he took in a deep breath. He stretched slightly, peering down at the head of blonde hair that was currently comfortable resting on his chest. Mike was breathing softly against him, arm laying lazily over his abdomen, hand against his ribs. Harvey ran a gentle hand through Mike's hair and closed his eyes once more.

He'd probably never say it out loud (at least, to anyone but Mike, maybe Donna if he was in a good mood) but, he loved waking up like this. He loved the feeling of having Mike pressed close against him. He couldn't quite describe it. Mike resting against him, comfortable in his arms and sleeping like a baby was something Harvey never wanted to change. He was more than content to stay like this for however long he could. Harvey's mind wandered as he absently carded through Mike's soft hair.

A little under ten minutes had passed before Harvey, very carefully, slid out from beneath Mike. He climbed off the bed and smiled fondly as he watched Mike unconsciously cuddle more into the warm spot Harvey had left behind on the mattress. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mike's temple before making his way into the kitchen. Mike had made a side comment about making waffles the other day and Harvey decided it would be a good day as any for breakfast in bed.

It wasn't until halfway through that Harvey realized he was nowhere near as good as Mike was at cooking.

Sure, he could make basics - like eggs, or toast, or cereal, even a handful of different dinner dishes like pasta or soup - but when it came down to measuring and mixing and various ingredients, Mike would always take the lead. Harvey was currently leaning over the counter, which was covered in different concoctions along with pans spread over the stove, while he was scrolling through his iPad screen for a better recipe.

Suddenly, Mike's arms were wrapping around his waist and Harvey was so attentive on reading the website that he hadn't heard Mike walk in.

"What in the world are you trying to do?" Mike asked as he took in the condition of their kitchen.

"Making you waffles." Harvey said, as if it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world. Mike laughed gently against his neck. Harvey elbowed him softly in the side. "Okay, okay. I'm_ trying_ to make you waffles." He felt Mike's lips against his neck. Harvey stood up straight to turn around, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist as he faced the younger man.

"Would you like some help?" Mike asked, sliding to stand beside Harvey. He reached for the bowl of batter but Harvey swatted his hand away.

"Nope." Harvey held on to his hand when Mike tried to reach again. "_I_ am going to make you waffles."

"Are you sure about that?" Mike asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes." Harvey replied, nudging Mike away from the countertop with his hip. "Now, go lay back in bed so I can finish."

"Harvey-"

"Mike."

Mike just looked at him, a curious look on his face but, appreciative nonetheless. "You're really sure?" He asked. "I don't mind helping." Mike stepped closer to him, pressing himself into Harvey's side as he kissed the edge of Harvey's jaw.

"I'm sure. Now, go lay down. Okay?" Harvey wrapped Mike up in his arms again, kissing him softly on his lips. Mike kissed back before stealing a fingertip of waffle batter. Harvey watched as Mike licked his fingertip and then he kissed Harvey's jaw once more before slowly walking back into their bedroom. Mike walked off with a small swing in his hips, obviously knowing that Harvey was watching.

Harvey turned back to the recipe on his iPad while Mike crawled back into their bed.

Mike nestled himself under the covers, closing his eyes as he fell comfortably into the mattress. Mike snuggled himself into Harvey's pillow, curled up around it and warm beneath the covers.

He had almost fallen back asleep - stuck in that floating moment, where he was just barely conscious of his surroundings but, no completely out of it yet - when Harvey came walking back into their room around half an hour later.

Mike felt the bed dip behind him, which gently pulled him out of that peaceful rest and made him a little more awake, as Harvey cuddled protectively around him. Harvey slid on arm under him, the other wrapping around his middle to tug Mike's back against his chest. Mike felt Harvey's lips press gently against his neck.

"I gave up." He mumbled softly against the nape of Mike's neck. Mike just snuggled back against him with a light laugh.

"Did you destroy the kitchen?" He teased.

Harvey didn't respond for a long moment. "..No.." He said, which certainly made it clear that he had. Mike just laughed and Harvey just hugged him tighter. "I'm not as good as you." He admitted, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the skin between Mike's shoulder blades.

Mike just smiled at the compliment, sighing contentedly. "Do you still want waffles?"

Harvey nodded slightly. "Maybe in a little while." Mike could tell by the sound of Harvey's voice that the older man had his eyes closed and was about to fall back asleep.

"We can make them together, later." Mike agreed, turning around in Harvey's arms to nestle against Harvey's chest rather than his pillow.

Harvey just hummed his response, pulling Mike closer to him and hugging him tighter.

"Good morning, Harvey." Mike mumbled against him. Harvey smiled, gave Mike a kiss and ran a gentle hand through his hair. They kissed lazily for a few moments, Harvey's fingers gently drawing circles around the base of Mike's spine. "Thanks for trying to make waffles though." Mike added. He pulled back, burrowing himself against Harvey's chest again and starting to falling back asleep.

Harvey hugged at him tighter in response, closing his eyes and letting Mike cuddle against him. "Good morning to you too, Mike." Harvey pressed a kiss to his hair before falling asleep with the younger man safely tucked into his arms.

Breakfast could wait until the afternoon.

* * *

Well, there it is! I have a couple more completed fics that I'm gonna get up in the near future so...keep an eye out! (: I'm sitting in school right now, in the art room (where I spend the majority of my school day) and, since I have finished my photography assignments _and_ my Calculus work, I figured now would be a good time as any to get this posted for you guys. ...I think this is the first fic I have posted that hasn't gone up some time after midnight. Haha, anyways, I hope you liked it! Please, please, review it!

Send prompts to me too! (Please, I beg of you, I do.) - (**www** .)** buriedvoices-stolenlives** (.** tumblr**) (. **com**).


End file.
